


The Deception of Dick Grayson/Robin

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Dick Grayson needs training in wrestling to better his crimefighting. His old swim coach offers to help him...





	The Deception of Dick Grayson/Robin

Bruce’s death had been quick and tragic. No one could have seen it coming. The worst part was it was senseless; a drunk driver of all things. Bruce’s reinforced Bentley helped but there was too much damage and the doctors are only human. This was the second time Dick had to deal with losing family. He was only 13 when his parents and siblings had died at the hands of two-face. Bruce had taken him in which gave him a new lease on life. He had only completed part of his gymnast training so he was quick, he was flexible, but he wasn’t terribly strong at the time of his parents’ passing. 

When he entered high school at age 14, Dick had wanted to join Gotham High’s gymnastics team but Bruce wouldn’t let him. He said that he wanted Dick to move on and that might cause unpleasant memories. So Dick had retained the speed and agility but never got the strength. Bruce suggested swimming and Dick took to it like a fish to water. Dick wasn’t the star athlete but he was very good. His body thus got the lean, sleek muscles of a swimmer, defined but not bulking. Dick was also a late bloomer so he got some body hair, but not much. This helped with swimming, though.

It was at 16 that Dick accidentally discovered the Batcave. It was an awkward conversation but within 3 months Batman was seen with a young sidekick, clad in a bright and skimpy costume which showed off lean muscles and smooth limbs. Bruce’s training was rigorous but Robin was playing catch-up so there was a lot that Bruce didn’t have time to teach him. Often, Robin would wind up captured quite easily by goons who were able to overpower Robin’s smaller body and lean, swimmer’s muscles. It wasn’t so much that Robin couldn’t throw a punch, it was when the fighting was close quarters. Robin couldn’t wrestle them off of him. Once he was grabbed, it was basically all over.

Bruce had promised to get to wrestling moves, but fate had other plans. Only days after Dick turned 18, he got the news from Alfred about the accident. Dick must have cried for 3 days straight. 

Another two weeks went by and Alfred gently knocked on Dick’s door. 

“Master Dick, have you given any more thought to my proposal?” he asked gently.

“I don’t know, Alfred. Maybe it’s time to end it all. I don’t think Robin is a solo hero and I don’t have the necessary training,” Dick replied.

Alfred closed the door quietly as Dick stared into the darkness. He wasn’t going to put on Batman’s famous gray tights. If he was going to do this, it’d be as Robin. He knew that he needed that additional training though. 

The next week had Dick pouring over videos about wrestling moves and even ads about wrestling programs. However, he didn’t want to be seen in classes because that might arouse suspicion. He already quit swimming citing Bruce’s death as the reason. If he started wrestling classes and then Robin was seen on his own all of a sudden, people might put two and two together. What Robin needed was a private tutor. Unfortunately, Alfred was too old and had no knowledge of the subject. 

In the meantime, Dick had done a few patrols as Robin, making sure to take down small criminals but getting some press at the same time. The paper ran a few front page stories about Robin working solo and succeeding which boosted Dick’s confidence. But he knew that if he wanted to succeed against the supervillains, he would need more training. 

One day at school, the wrestling coach approached Dick in the hallway after school. Dick had to stay late to make up an exam so there weren’t any other students around.

“Grayson,” came the coach’s gruff call.

Dick turned around, slightly startled.

“Coach Lane, what can I do for you?” Dick asked, closing his locker and turning around.

“I hear you’ve been seeking some instruction in the art of wrestling,” Coach Lane said, speaking rather softly despite the empty hallway.

Dick looked confused and was slow to respond. Coach Lane pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Dick. It was a listing of local wrestling programs Dick had printed off.

“You left this outside your locker after gym class today,” he said gruffly.

“Oh, right,” Dick said, face flushing slightly as he took the paper from the much larger man. Coach Lane was about a foot taller than Dick and significantly thicker. He had bulging muscles underneath a layer of fat that middle age had gifted him. His left hand still had the tan line from his wedding ring since his divorce 3 months ago. Coach Lane also used to be the assistant varsity swim coach but quit during his divorce, so Dick had swum under him for almost 2 seasons.

“Well, if you’re that interested, I’d be happy to help you out,” coach said.

Dick didn’t know what to say. He had known the coach for 2 years and knew he was a good wrestling coach. The wrestling team was always a state contender. 

“Tell you what, think about it, and if you’d like, we can start tomorrow after school. Come on by my house if you like. I’ve got a small gym in the basement with all of the equipment.”

“Thank you, I’ll think about it,” Dick said, shaking the coach’s rough, big hand. This could be the answer to Dick’s prayers. 

The next day after school, Dick told Alfred he’d be studying late at a friend’s house and instead went to the coach’s address. He knocked hesitantly on the door and the coach answered quickly, face making an unusual smile.

“Dick, good to see you. Come on in,” he said, gesturing inside. Dick gripped his backpack strap tight as he walked into the spacious house. It seemed big for a school teacher/coach, but then he remembered the coach’s ex-wife was a doctor. The coach must have come off well in the separation. “Everything is downstairs, so follow me.”

Dick followed Coach Lane down a sweeping set of stairs into the basement which had been converted into a wrestling space. The floor was all mat and the walls were bedecked in equipment, some of which looked unusual but Dick didn’t give it a second thought. 

“Do you have any gym clothes?” coach asked Dick who realized he was still in his school blazer and tie.

“Oh, yeah, in my backpack. Where’s the bathroom?”

Coach Lane pointed absent-mindedly to the corner and Dick hurried off with his pack to change. He closed the door and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His smooth face didn’t show a trace of facial hair yet, even at 18. His brown hair was perfectly parted still despite the hectic day. He opened his backpack and fished out a pair of gym shorts, low cut socks, and sneakers. His heart skipped a beat when part of his golden cape popped out from the bag as he did so. He carried his costume in his backpack just in case of emergency. 

Dick pulled off his dress clothes except for his underwear and shirt. His underwear was actually the green briefs of his Robin costume which made changing into it quite easy. The green tshirt was the same from the costume as well. For a moment he looked at his form in the full mirror wearing just the green shirt and green briefs before pulling the black shorts over the briefs. He untucked the green shirt and made it look like a normal shirt as best he could before putting on the socks and shoes. He folded everything up and stuffed it into his bag over the remaining pieces of his heroic costume. 

He emerged from the bathroom to Coach Lane wearing a wrestling singlet and standing in the middle of the room, arms folded across his chest. 

“Put the bag down and let’s get started, Grayson,” Coach Lane said in his gruff voice. “Nice color shirt, green looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Dick said, not really paying attention as he carefully put his bag near the staircase before returning to the center where Coach Lane was standing. 

“We’re going to start with stretching so no one gets hurt, myself included,” coach said, chucking.

Dick returned the chuckle, rather forced. Coach’s body was on practical full display in the singlet. His muscles bulging, all encased in his hairy and slightly fat skin. A large bulge was evident as well. Dick did his best to not think about it. Coach’s body wasn’t exactly something he wanted to stare at.

Coach Lane led Dick through a series of stretches, some of which they did together. Dick felt odd having to touch the coach’s body when it was barely covered. It also felt odd having his body touched in this way. At times it seemed as if the coach’s hands lingered too long, but since Dick had no experience wrestling, he assumed it was all normal. 

“Ok, let’s work on some of the basics. Holds,” coach said. 

He proceeded to demonstrate a series of holds on Dick, showing him how hard they were to get out of. Coach noticed that Dick was quick and agile but didn’t have much strength as he struggled in his grasp. Dick then did the holds on coach, some succeeding, most not as coach managed to escape most of them. 

“It’s the escaping part that I seem to need help with,” Dick said, breathing heavily and drinking water.

“Let’s go over that now,” Coach Lane replied. 

The next hour had them going back and forth, coach teaching/demonstrating with Dick following. After that hour, Dick’s green shirt had thick sweat stains down the back and on the chest despite it’s special fabric designed to not retain sweat. Dick had never done this much exertion in it before in a room with relatively poor ventilation. 

“Mind if I take this off?” Dick asked.

“Not at all,” coach replied.

Dick peeled the shirt off of his hairless torso, the small patches of hair under his arms visible for only a second. Coach Lane had seen dick shirtless dozens of times and Dick wasn’t uncomfortable like this in front of people, especially a former coach. 

“Want to mix it up? Play a little game to see what you’ve learned?” Coach asked with a wry smile.

“Sure, bring it on,” Dick said with a grin of his own.

The coach pulled out two sets of weightlifting rope that goes around the wrists and then the bar. He gave one to Dick and instructed him to put it on and Coach did the same.

“This will help with wrist stability,” Coach said as he put his on and helped Dick secure his since he’d never put them on before. “I’ll blindfold myself and we’ll wrestle. First to pin wins.”

“You’re on,” Dick said as Coach Lane proceeded to blindfold himself.

Dick made the first move and grabbed coach’s shoulders in a hold, attempting to spin him to the ground but coach was ready. Within a minute he managed to grab Dick’s shirtless body and flip him over and onto his back. He then quickly flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his lean arms behind him. Dick struggled and grunted as the blindfolded coach worked quickly. As Dick tried to escape, Coach Lane managed to pull Dick’s wrists together and use the excess weight rope to bind his wrists together.

“What the hell?” Dick exclaimed as he felt his wrists bound together. 

Coach Lane stood up and removed his blindfold.

“Sorry for the ruse, Dick, but I play the long con and I play to win.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick asked, struggling on his stomach with his bound wrists.

Like lightening Coach Lane produced more rope and bound Dick’s ankles as well, rendering the boy immobile on the mat. Coach walked over to Dick’s backpack and picked it up, bringing it over to where Dick was bound. He dropped it in front of him and opened it. Dick’s dress clothes were thrown to the corner and then to his horror, Coach Lane pulled out the golden cape, the red vest, the green gloves, the pixie boots, and the utility belt. Finally Coach Lane pulled out the banded mask.

“You know, I’d always thought Robin looked familiar when I’d see stories about him. I thought, man, those legs, those arms, that face, it looks like Dick Grayson but of course that’s impossible. Then Bruce Wayne dies and suddenly there are stories about Robin on his own. You quit the swimming team, you needing wrestling help, it all made sense,” Coach said slipping the banded mask on Dick’s helpless and shocked face. He didn’t know what to say.

“My wife left me because she caught me looking at twinks on my computer. She said the only reason I was the swim coach was because I was into boys. Of course, she was right,” Coach said as Dick’s face turned to even more shock. Coach Lane ran his thick hand through Dick’s slightly wet hair from the sweat.

“Now I’ve got the prettiest boy of them all. Everyone wants the Boy Wonder, and here he is, delivered on a platter. Sorry to deceive you Dick, or shall I say Robin, but unless you want this revealed to the world, you best cooperate,” Coach said patting Robin’s cheek with his hand. 

“You sick pervert! I’ll never cooperate!” Robin said defiantly.

“Good. I was hoping for a bit of resistance,” Coach said, tossing the costume and backpack off to the side. He returned to Robin’s bound body and proceeded to remove Robin’s shoes and socks. He inhaled the musk from Robin’s sweaty bare feet as Robin tried to kick and buck him off but it was useless. With a quick snip of fabric scissors, Robin’s shorts were gone and he was now in his green briefs.

“I was hoping you had these on. It just confirms everything I thought about you,” Coach said as he patted Robin’s firm ass through the briefs. Robin’s masked face was a mixture of terror and humiliation.

“Coach, please, just let me go and we can forget all of this,” Robin pleaded.

“Sorry, boy, that’s not going to happen. Also, I’d prefer you not speak for awhile,” Coach Lane said as he grabbed one of Robin’s low cut socks and stuffed it into his mouth. A few passes with duct tape around Robin’s face ensured a silent Boy Wonder. Coach then grabbed some rope and connected the wrist binds to the ankle binds, hog-tying Robin and pulling his limbs further back. Then another pass with the fabric scissors had Robin’s briefs gone as well. Robin was now wearing just his mask with a sock taped into his mouth. his muffled protests were hollow in the basement arena. 

Coach Lane stood massively over the naked hogtied hero who cutely struggled on his stomach, pert little ass sticking straight up. Coach bent down and gave Robin’s ass several hard smacks which echoed in the room. Robin’s muffled screams weren’t as loud as the gag did it’s job. Coach watched happily as Robin’s ass bounced before settling back to its hairless and smooth perfection. 

In full view of Robin, Coach Lane removed his singlet and shoes, revealing his massive naked body. Robin shuddered a bit as his hairy form was in front of him. Coach had those muscles but sweat and hair and fat masked them. Coach’s member, however, was on full and proud display. It was sticking straight out at 9 inches and even the Boy Wonder was impressed at that, his own cock no where close to that. 

Coach walked over to Robin’s struggling form and got down next to him. He gave the boy’s ass a few more smacks for good measure before pulling Robin towards his hulking and sweaty frame. Robin’s smooth, toned body felt so good against Coach’s own form. He pulled up Robin’s right shoulder, tilting the boy and turning him half over. Robin’s soft cock was now free and exposed, circumcised and nearly hairless. Coach pawed at it, feeling the full balls and rolling them around in his hand.

“Mmmm, this is nice, isn’t it Robin? Don’t you like having a man handle you this way?” Coach cooed as he began stroking Robin’s soft cock.

Robin didn’t make a sound as sensations rushed through his body that he’d never felt before. He couldn’t help but enjoy it, despite his situation. He did his best to remember his training but nothing could have prepared him for this. Coach’s other hand roamed Robin’s hairless chest, gently twisting his nipples and circling his navel. 

Robin breathed in sharply at this and a soft moan escaped the gag. Coach pretended not to notice but he smiled, although Robin couldn’t see that. Eventually Coach Lane’s ministrations began to get a response from the teenaged hero as Robin’s cock grew to its full length of just under 6 inches. Coach stroked Robin’s small length gently, enjoying his triumph over the hero and the dream come true of having a twink in his possession.

Coach brought over a pillow for Robin to rest his head on as he continued to stroke and caress Robin’s helpless naked body. He massaged Robin’s toned legs and squeezed his ass. He continued to tweak the nipples and draw circles on Robin’s abs. A hand was always on Robin’s cock as it began to leak precum. Robin’s masked eyes were closed as his moans were louder now. He was lost in a sea of ecstasy as his body responded eagerly to these new sensations. His virginity slowly being chipped away at. 

Robin’s breathing intensified, became shorter and quicker as his abs began contracting. His moans became higher pitched and quicker as well, almost panting. 

And then all of a sudden Coach Lane removed both hands from Robin’s body which rocked on its side after almost an hour of constantly being touched. 

“Not yet, boy. Not yet,” Coach said as he patted Robin’s flat stomach and ass.

He undid the rope that kept Robin hogtied and easily picked the boy up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Robin could barely struggle as his body flooded with endorphins and dopamine despite his not cumming. Coach took him into the next room and set him down next to a poll. With lightening speed he had undone the ropes on Robin’s hands and re-attached them above his head, extending his arms straight up against the poll. Then his ankle ropes were secured around the poll, rendering him immobile. His feet were flat against the floor but his body was still stretched. Coach then tied a rope around Robin’s stomach, securing the middle of his body to the poll as well.

Robin’s cock stuck straight out, bobbing up and down expectantly.

“Now, boy, it’s time for just a little pain. To see how much you can take,” Coach said, holding up a a whip with many black leather straps on it. 

Robin’s masked eyes were wide but his muffled cries were ignored as Coach Lane began smacking Robin’s torso with the flogger. The pain wasn’t too bad at first, but as the skin became red and sore, the pain intensified. Coach was relentless but never broke the skin. He walked around Robin, striking his thighs, his calves, his ass, his back, before returning to the front. Robin’s cock for some reason was still rock hard as if he was enjoying this. Coach then brought it down on Robin’s cock, smacking it around and causing piercing screams from the gag. It remained rock hard though.

“Good, very good, boy,” Coach said as Robin’s masked head rolled from side to side as he breathed hard. Coach walked up and planted a kiss on Robin’s gag, smiling as he did so. He then got to his knees and took Robin’s full length into his mouth. 

The pleasure was unbelievable as Robin moaned loudly. Coach, like a pro, fondled Robin’s balls as his tongue ran all around Robin’s virgin cock. His teeth grazed the shaft, causing more pleasure as his hands also ran over Robin’s exposed body. 

Robin’s breathing intensified again just before he pulled off, leaving Robin again unsatisfied. 

Coach then walked out of the room without a word, shutting off the lights and leaving Robin alone. Robin didn’t know how much time passed before Coach re-entered. He had managed to sleep a little but his position against the poll made it difficult. He could barely stand as Coach Lane untied his hands but kept them bound in front of him. He then untied his waist and feet but didn’t re-attach the bonds. He left Robin’s feet wrapped in the rope but his ankles weren’t bound together.

“Come along, boy,” Coach commanded, putting his hand on the back of Robin’s neck. Robin obediently walked with Coach Lane out of that room and back through the wrestling room. Robin’s things were gone. He marched Robin up the stairs, through the living room, down a hallway and into a bedroom. There was a bed with green sheets in the middle of the room with four poles around it. “Lie down.”

Robin walked over and lied down on the bed. Coach Lane untied his hands and re-attached each hand and ankle to the polls, making Robin lie spread-eagled on the bed. Robin’s cock had gone soft but it took only a few strokes to get it back up again. Coach leaned on the bed as he played with Robin’s cock, flicking it and stroking it. Robin whimpered through the gag as his masked eyes were closed. 

“Ok,” Coach said as he began to stroke faster. Robin’s breathing intensified and his abs contracted. Within minutes he blew his load straight up and onto his hairless torso, crying out from under the gag. Coach Lane leaned over and slowly licked it off of Robin’s perfect body. 

When he was finished he untied Robin and removed the ropes entirely from his limbs. He then carefully undid the duct tape and pulled the damp sock from the boy’s mouth. Robin lustfully tasted air again as he breathed hard and looked at Coach Lane. 

“Robin, or Dick, what would you prefer?” Coach asked with a smile.

“R....Robin,” he said with a slightly hoarse voice since he was still wearing the mask.

“Very good. Robin, welcome home. You’ll live here now with me. I’ve already faked your death for the world. Don’t worry, no body and no one got hurt. But this means you’ll get to be here and be my house boy. You’d like that, right?”

“What...what do you mean?” Robin asked confused.

“Well, it means that you get to lounge here, workout, do whatever all day, and then service me or be serviced by me and my friends when we need you. You’ll be sexually satisfied and have everything. No more worrying about crime or school,” Coach said with a smile. He began to play with Robin’s softening cock again as Robin looked at the ceiling through his mask.

“And there are clothes for you in the dresser there that should fit,” Coach said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Robin didn’t know what to say or think. He walked over to the dresser and opened all of the drawers. They were all filled with the same thing: green bikini speedos. He pulled one out and pulled it on before looking at himself in the mirror. His bulge was barely covered, his ass practically showing as well. His body was basically naked. He reached up and felt the mask on his face before sliding it off and throwing it on the floor. He walked out of the room and found Coach Lane on the couch watching television. He sat down next to him and curled up, resting his head on the coach’s shoulder. Coach put an arm around him and stroked his nipple as they watched together. 

Dick might have been deceived, but he was happy again.


End file.
